Sisters of The Moon
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: We are hunters. We laugh. We cry. We hunt. We go through a lot of stuff. Yet at the end of the day when everyone looks up into the stars we all know... We aren't just part of the hunt. We belong in the hunt.
1. Chapter 1 Talking: Selene

**First chapter! If you didn't get my first memos go to my "Create Your Own Huntress Story" for my last announcements before you read. This first chapter is a bit short. Hopefully they'll get longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Selene's POV*<span>**

Darkness blanketed the sky as Selene crept through the grass. Her bare feet touched the dew as she leaned forward, her dark eyes darting around her as she looked back at the silver tents, glittering in the moonlight. She took a few more steps, using her hands to get her forward until she reached the edge of their camp. A lake glittered in front of her and she picked a small flower off a tree. Thinking quietly to herself under the purple sky...

"Selene." a small, strangled yelp left the girl's lips and she whirled around, her arm already reaching for her bow though she already had an idea who it was. There was only one person who called her Selene. Half of the hunters only know her as Starling.

"Lady Artemis." she choked out and the goddess smiled warmly. Her auburn hair shone in the darkness as it swept itself back in the wind and moon colored eyes studied her intently.

"May I sit?" she asked, gesturing to the open spot next to Selene. She nodded and Artemis walked over and sat in the dew covered grass. A calming silence fell over them as they stared out into the amethyst sky, stars skittering across like white Christmas lights. "Something is troubling you." Artemis said, not tearing her eyes away from the scenery to look at Selene.

"What? Me? No." she chuckled forcefully and Artemis smiled.

"You were never a very skilled liar, my Huntress." she laughed and Selene grinned back but soon turned melancholy once again.

"I was...I was just...Well...I was wondering If I am still serving you well my lady." she admitted and kept her eyes down at the water as she waited for a response.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Artemis asked. Her voice was a little more gentle and Selene now felt the goddess's gaze switch to her.

"I just...I mean..." she sighed and put her head to her face. "Evelyn is about sixteen in real age." she said finally "I mean, I love Evelyn and all. She is my sister but...I just can't help but wonder...I..."

"You were wondering why you weren't chosen to be lieutenant when you were here the longest." Artemis finished. Selene felt her cheeks burn and her hands clenched slightly with embarrassment.

"I don't _want _to be." she said quickly "I was just worried I was doing something wrong." Artemis looked at the girl critically for a moment.

"I see..." she said and then shook her head "It seems to me you already know." Artemis must have noticed the baffled look on her face because she continued.

"Selene, would I ever force you to do something you don't want to do?" she asked and Selene blinked. Looking over at her friend she stared for a minute.

"No, but-"

"So why would I ask you to become Lieutenant? I would never ask that of you until you were ready." There was a moment of silence after these words which were filled with the hooting of owls and croaking of frogs. Selene ran her fingers through her black hair and smiled.

"Thank you." she finally said quietly then continued "It is not that I don't want to lead it just feels...so...just _wrong_." she finally said and Artemis regarded her with sympathy.

"You feel like you would be taking Aella, Helena, Zoe and Thalia's place." she said and Selene buried her face in her arms.

"I knew them all so well." she whispered "They were all my family and whenever they died it _hurt_. I feel like if I don't take that position they will come back... I could never do as well as them anyway." she said bitterly and plucked some grass from the ground.

"Selene...Listen to me. Those girls were all fine Lieutenants. Some of the best in my view. However, as much as I would love them to, they won't come back. You came to my temple when you were fifteen. About to be wed to some forty-nine year old man." she said letting the disgust show on her face "and being chased by your brothers. I took you in and to be honest, you may have been the reason I created the hunt. You were my first huntress and stood by my side throughout all of time. Never once have you failed me." Selene felt her heart warm and she couldn't resist the urge to throw herself upon the goddess.

"Thank you my lady." she whispered and Artemis chuckled in return.

"You're always welcome." she smiled and then there was a moment in which the two of them were enveloped in that same peaceful silence again. "I have a surprise for you." Artemis finally said sounding as though she were unsure of how to approach something.

"Really?" Selene asked "What is it?" Artemis ran her hand through her hair and looked over at her again and smiled.

"Manhunt." she said simply and Selene's eyes widened.

"You're _kidding_!" she said and Artemis shook her head, pleased at the reaction.

"Yes!" Selene smiled jumping up in pleasure. "We haven't played or watched Manhunt in forever!" she beamed and sat back down happily.

"I'm glad you think so. You'll have to plan it all out during your trip to camp half-blood." Artemis said and Selene froze.

"Trip to-? Oh gods. We are going...Going _there_?" she asked and Artemis sighed warily.

"It seems an emergency council meeting has been called on Olympus... I have no choice in the matter really."

"Of course to do!" Selene protested "You always let us fend for ourselves when you go to meetings." Artemis's eyes flashed momentarily.

"Not emergency meetings and you know the reason why. What if all the Titans got loose or something? Do you think I want you girls out there then?" she asked and Selene shrugged not sure what to think of this.

"It won't be too long." Artemis assured her "Just a day or two at most."

"Not always." Selene declared looking annoyed. "It usually depends on the situation."

"I am pretty sure this one will not last only an hour Selene." Artemis said and Selene huffed slightly but slowly resigned in the fact that they were going to have to go to the dreaded camp. She closed her eyes and let the wind rustle her hair; it flew back like a black kite across the grass.

"You should get some sleep." Artemis finally stated and Selene nodded slowly and got up.

"My Lady..." she asked hesitantly "Why did you pick Evelyn?" Artemis looked up and studied her huntress intently.

"Evelyn has a... Spirit about her. She has something that I feel needs to exposed. You'll see it in time trust me. She may seem sweet and obedient now but I have a feeling that might change." Selene nodded thoughtfully and started to make her way back to her tent.

"Good night Lady Artemis" she called over her shoulder. There was a moment in which Artemis watched her oldest huntress stride into her home.

"Goodnight Selene."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! Wooo! I just thought this would be a good way to start off the story, with some background on Selene (AKA Starling) and a touch on why Evelyn is the ring leader right now...Anyways remember to check out the website on my profile. Just go to the top and click hompage and you'll get there (: Next chapter shall be up soon!<strong>

**~HuntressofArtemis39**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ride to Camp: Skye

***Skye's POV***

No. Skye didn't want to go through this again. Not again.

Yet here it was. She was watching herself walk down the same sidewalk she had walked down years before. She turned her head to the girl next to her smiled. The two girls looked a lot alike. Both redheads with blue eyes, about the same height and age. The difference was that the one had clear skin while the other had freckles and her hair was darker than her friend's. Her eyes more unforgiving.

"Sapphira!" the one with the cold blue eyes called, her smile warm. "Are you coming or not?" The freckled girl scurried next to her and shoved her playfully as the entered the deserted part of town.

"I was!" she huffed "I was just looking at that crow back there. Isn't it huge?" Skye turned and looked around her eyes zeroing in on what her only friend was talking about. What the mortal saw as a _crow_ was huge. Black with red beady eyes and beaks that looked as if you could cut yourself by just looking at it. The girl froze and glanced fearfully at her friend.

"Sapphira." she whispered as if talking to loud would make the bird attack "I need you to back away slowly, and _do not_ make a sound." the other girl blinked in surprise and looked at her friend as if she had gone a little weird.

"Skye what are you-" she was cut off by a loud squawk and the sound of flapping wings. Skye jumped out of the way as she pulled out a knife from her back pocket and tried to push the blade into the bird. She heard screaming but it was cut off shortly and Skye felt as though her heart stopped. Red blood splattered on the white pavement.

"Sapphira." she whispered her voice shaking, her mind went blank as if it were in another land...She was...She was...Without thinking too much she tried to throw her knife at the bird. It grazed it and the thing froze and turned to her. Skye felt like she was going to be sick as she saw a piece of meat falling from the beast's beak. It stared at her for a moment before lunging. Pain exploded as let out a horrified yell, the bird's beak sinking into her shoulder. She fell to the ground and let out a yell of pain, thrashing and screaming. Her knife lay only a yard away, she needed it...With all the energy she could muster she threw herself at the knife and grabbed it, thanking the gods it was celestial bronze. Her hands shook and the bird's talons clawed at her face, leaving her heaving and she turned on her stomach to protect her eyes. Vicious stabbing and clawing killed her back and she felt as though she was never going to stand again. Her hands shaking; she took the knife and lunged it deep into the leg of the beast.

Gone. It was simply gone, only leaving behind the raining of golden dust as Skye sat there, withering in pain. Her heart pounded as she clutched her side and threw herself on the body next to her.

"Sapphira?" she whispered, blood falling through her lips "Sapphira wake up! Wake up!" tears ran down her face as she shook the body trying to get her only friend to open her eyes.

They remained closed.

* * *

><p>"Skye! Skye! Wake up! Skye...Look at me...Look at me and wake up! Now!" Skye let out a little gasp and sat up straight, banging her head against something hard.<p>

"Ow!" she moaned as Melanie gave a little yelp and jumped back.

"σκατά!" hissed Melanie as she backed away, holding her forehead "That hurt!" she gasped and glared at her tent mate.

"Sorry." muttered Skye looking over at Melanie "You alright?" she asked gruffly and Melanie nodded her calculating gray eyes searching over Skye critically.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she said and Skye said nothing, she just sat up and stretched her eyes wandering around the silver tent. Daylight streamed in through the cracks and the sound of birds could be heard outside.

"Skye." Melanie said, grabbing her hands and squeezing them "You were talking in your sleep again." _Don't flinch, don't flinch_ Skye chanted to herself trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Was I?" she asked hoping to sound nonchalant. Melanie rolled her eyes and gave her and gave her a look that said _cut the crap_. Damn children of Athena.

"You were having dreams again." Skye made an irritated noise and glowered at the nine year old next to her.

"Was not!" she snapped and Melanie folded her arms across of chest.

"You are not allowed to lie to your elders." she smirked and Skye looked over at the small girl incredously. Really? How many times have the two girls gone over the _same _argument?

"I'm older than you! By..." she paused counting the years of her fingers "eight years!" Melanie's eyes narrowed dangerously

"You are not! We're not counting the years we look. In reality I'm fifty-five and you are fifty-four!"

"So you only older by _one_ year." snorted Skye and Melanie smirked, a satisfied look on her face as she searched her things for a shirt.

"Older all the same. Now tell me, was it the same dream as last time?" Skye sighed and relented, knowing Mel was not going to let up otherwise. The last thing she needed was the rest of the hunt knowing she couldn't sleep at night because of nightmares.

"It is always the same one shorty." she muttered and Melanie's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her pale skin turned red and her small fist clenched slightly.

"_Don't call me shorty!_" she growled out, making the little angelic face seem like the devil's. Skye scowled and Melanie started braiding her golden hair back, grumbling to herself. Blowing air out, Skye walked out of the tent before Melanie decided to go back and play twenty questions with her again. She knew that Melanie cared and all but it was just one of the things Skye didn't talk about. At. All. She was tougher than to go crying on someone's shoulder over it. Her best friend was killed when she was fifteen...Big deal right? Right? It wasn't like her step-mother abused or anything, or that her father was dead. No she was perfectly fine. Fine.

Even in her mind she knew that it was all a lie. Sighing again she walked over to the pile of weapons and pulled out her bow and arrows, wondering where they were heading today. Lady Artemis said something about the Great Lakes...Were they going hunting up North today? She hoped not. The lakes weren't exactly what she would call fun for her. There was a moment in which Sky allowed herself to become lost in the sound of the forest. Birds and squirrels chattered loudly to one another, deer swept through the leaves and a wolf howled somewhere to her left. Everything was peaceful until she heard a collective groan from Sophia from her right.

"Oh gods...Sophie is going to be _pissed_." she said and Skye looked over and blanched. A yellow sports car parked itself neatly about ten feet away from camp, and a teenage boy was getting out of it.

The guy was about eighteen or so, with blue eyes and shaggy hair. He looked like one of those boys you'd see on pop magazines or something. He got out and grinned, as if any of them were happy to see him.

"Hey girls! What's up?" he smiled and Evelyn stepped forward, her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Lord Apollo. What a...surprise to see you." Evelyn seemed to be fighting to stay polite as Sophia looked over her shoulder, probably checking to make sure Sophie wasn't here yet. "Would you kindly _stay put_ as I get your sister?" Evelyn asked...Or more like commanded and Apollo grinned ruffled her hair

"Of course lovely!" he laughed and Evelyn's eyes flashed for a moment and she crossed her arms for a moment and glowered at Apollo.

"Good. Remember, stay away from the girls." she warned and walked away shaking her head, muttering things that sounded like 'loose cannon' and 'no respect'. Skye smiled lightly and shook her head. At least Sophie hasn't seen him yet.

"Από όλες τις άδικες πράγματα στον κόσμο! Γιατί είναι ότι ηλίθιο πράγμα εδώ? Αυτός πρέπει να είναι το χαμηλότερο επίπεδο της κόλασης!" A voice suddenly yelled out and Skye closed her eyes. Trying to listen to the forest again but she knew it was over now. A very angry Sophie was coming their way, her chocolate brown hair blowing behind her in a ponytail. Her eyes were flashing, their usual blue color turning dark brown with anger and her light brown skin was a red color.

"Ah," Apollo said "Sophie..." he had turn a little paler and he took a quick step back. Sophie had usually kept her temper with her Dad but after last time...It didn't end well. Apollo had...Taken advantage of one of their sisters and Sophie was not happy about her father doing such a thing. Skye knew she would forgive him…Eventually.

"What are you doing?" she growled at him her face murderous.

"I wanted to see my two amazing daughters?" he asked in question form. Sophie opened her mouth to speak when a much calmer voice spoke up from behind the brush.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Jamine asked came out of brush, wiping her hands on her jeans. Her eyes studied over her father intently as she wiped a smudge of dirt off of her freckled face. Her bow was hanging over her shoulder and she wore a wary expression.

"Jamine!" he said in relief, edging away from his other daughter "How have you been?" Jamine didn't answer right away. Sophie came to her side and put an arm around her sister.

"Her name is Silver." She snapped at him. "Come on Sil, you want to go get Artemis?" she asked looking at Apollo coldly.

"Evelyn is getting her now." Skye spoke up and Apollo turned to her. His eyes brightened and Skye resisted the urge to groan. She had been on Apollo's hit list for a while now and he was very persistent. Why didn't he get the 'swore off boys' thing? Not to mention her mother was _Nyx_. The immortal of _night_. Even if she handn't been a huntress it would obviously not work out. Apollo just couldn't take a hint as bunt as Skye was with him. Today though, she wasn't in mood. If she had to rip the guy limb from limb to get rid of him she would damn do it.

"Skye!" he crooned and walked over to her, throwing his arm carefully around her shoulder. "How have you been doing babe?" There was an annoyed hissed and Skye turned to Caryna walking towards them with an annoyed expression.

"Lord Apollo." Skye said her voice stony "I would appreciate it greatly if you removed your arm _off_ of my shoulders." Apollo blinked for a moment and the frowned, giving her a look of pure sadness. As if her rejecting him for the tenth time was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"But...Lily." he said and Skye made a noise of disgust.

"Don't call me Lily!" she snapped, annoyed that Apollo had called her by her middle name...How did he even know? There was a crunching of leaves and Skye almost let out an irritated breath. She had missed her chance to kill the sun god.

"Apollo." Everyone turned and saw Artemis marching up, her face poised to kill. "May I inquire as to _what exactly you are doing_?" Skye glowered over at the man next to her and Apollo slowly let go of her.

"Well you see... I um..." Sophie marched up and crossed her arms, glaring intently at her dad. Evelyn was now at Artemis's side, attempting to straighten her circlet. Skye felt her own hand fly up to her armband, her symbol of the hunt. The silver and blue gleamed in the light and she couldn't resist shining it into Apollo's face as a reminder of who exactly he was dealing with.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Jamine asked with a bit of pity on her voice. A couple girls nodded in approval of the question. Melanie looked at Apollo as though imagining him in one of her hunting traps.

"Silver." Caryna muttered to Jamine warningly but Apollo seemed to be happy to take the opening.

"Artie said you needed a ride to camp Half-Blood." Everyone was silent for a moment, letting the news sink in.

"_WHAT_?"

"I have to get in a car with you?"

"Lady Artemis why are we going there?"

"Αυτό είναι τρέλα!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Skye felt slightly sick. They were going to camp half-blood? _Why_? She hadn't been there in years and had no intention of going back. She couldn't stand being confined to one place…With all those boys…And Aphrodite girls…And those damn _Stoll brothers_! Last time she was there they threw her into the lake! She almost died! Did no one understand how humiliating that was?

"Graecis sum videre?" A new voice demanded with a slightly annoyed tone. Everyone turned to see a figure emerge from a silver tent looking vaguely annoyed. Skye cracked her knuckles for affect and Selene gave her a quick amused look. _Was she ok?_ Skye wondered to herself as she looked over at the oldest Huntress. Her hair was pulled back sloppily and dark shadows were under her eyes.

"Yes Diana." Lady Artemis sighed "You will have to see Greeks." There was a moment in which nothing was said and Diana made an angry face.

"Oh, come on sis!" Anna smiled walking up to her half-sister "No one wants to go to camp anyway...Besides you hang out with Greeks all the time."

"But you're _good_ Greeks!" Diana scowled "I don't think I can stand to-"

"You'll see Percy." Anna wheedles and Diana paused and sighed. The two of them had a soft spot for their brother, even Diana who was strictly a Daughter of Neptune _not _Poseidon as she often reminded them, called Percy her brother just as much as Anna did. Personally, Skye thought she liked Percy so much because it reminded her of her real brother, Jared. Skye didn't exactly know what happened in her past but she was smart enough to know not to ask.

"neque" she muttered and Anna smiled, her neon colored hair glittering against the light. Skye almost laughed at the two of them. They were both just so…Them.

"Lady Artemis... Why are we going to camp?" Demi asked her green-gold eyes wide. She had never been to camp before, being a new recruit and all. They had just found her on the side of the road about two years ago. Like Diana, She doesn't say much about it and her past which Skye liked her for. It felt like she had something in common with her. Half of her wanted to say something to the comment but didn't. She just kept the solemn expression on her face.

"Star will explain it later." Artemis said and rubbed her eyes "Right now we all need to get on the bus. I'm sorry girls but you'll just have to bear with me for a bit. Evelyn? Can you get everyone on the bus for me? I will need to have a quick chat with my brother." Apollo, who had been staring at Anna with a look of lust snapped out of his trance and looked at Lady Artemis alarmed.

"Talk?" he asked and I couldn't help but snicker. The last 'talk' the two of them had resulted in Apollo's head getting shaved and Artemis getting a bloody knuckle from punching him in the eye.

"Yes brother. Talk. You seem to do a lot of it." Artemis smiled and Sophie smirked contently by Jamine's side.

"Well come on ladies!" Evelyn said, her face saying quite clearly that they needed to hurry up so Artemis could beat up her brother in peace.

Grabbing her bow, Skye hoisted her bag on her shoulder and threw it into the back of the golden bus. Why did they have to go to that dratted camp? Well, at least it wasn't Camp Jupiter. She hated how those Romans idolized men so much. Reyna and Diana were really the only Romans she could put up with...And Reyna was dead now so it didn't make much of difference.

"You're brooding again." Skye groaned and turned. Really, why was the midget her friend again?

"I'm not _brooding_ Mel." she muttered and the girl rolled her eyes, obviously not believing a word she was saying.

"I somehow doubt that. Besides, this time it wasn't my own nosiness that brought me here to annoy you, it was Evelyn's."

"Evelyn?" Skye asked, her eyes drifting over to the small twelve year old girl who was attempting to coax Titania out of bed. "Why? I'm fine. If anything it is Star she should be worried about." Melanie glanced over at their lietanant then their fellow hunter who was staring off into space again.

"You think she's upset about Evelyn getting her spot?" Melanie asked and Skye shook her head.

"Nah, that's not how Star rolls. I think she is being bothered by something... It might be best if we leave her alone though. If she needs anything she would talk to Lady Artemis wouldn't she? I mean the two of them are like this." she said, crossing her fingers as a demonstration "Beside it is none of our business." Skye said shrugging and turned back to her supplies.

"Yeah, you're right." Melanie said and paused, letting her distaste show on someone else aside from her being right.

"Of course I am." Skye mocked and earned and well earned punch in her leg from her shorter companian. As soon as Mel opened her mouth to retaliate Caryna walked over and threw her stuff down, staring down at the bus sadly.

"I don't want to go!" she moaned her Elizabethean accent showing.

"Aw, come on Ryn! We can go beat up some boys." Evelyn called over, still attempting to yank Titania aboard the bus. "Jesus Titania! What do you do all night to make you this tired?" she cried, finally stopping to catch her breath. Titania looked up, her amber eyes red from tiredness and scowled through a thick fringe of salt and pepper hair.

"Go away." she said and attempted to yank a pillow from her tent and put it over her head. At this point, Evelyn had grabbed her leg and was dragging her to the bus, Titania's head still covered by the pillow.

"Poor Evelyn." Mel mused.

"Poor Titania." Skye laughed and Caryna frowned at the bus, not really paying attention to the conversation.

A few minutes later, almost everyone, including Titania was on the bus, waiting for the twin gods to return. There was a quiet murmuring as conversation was made between all the hunters and then silence as everyone wondered whether or not seatbelts would be needed for the trip.

"Hey, wait a second!" Demi yelped as she stood up in her seat, looking alarmed. "What about the animals?" a couple people laughed as Demi's face showed concern.

"Don't worry Demi." Roshan smiled, taking her hand to lead her back down to her seat. "The animals will look after themselves for awhile and if we need them they'll come when we call." this answer seemed to be enough for the hunter in training because she sat down with a satisfied look on her face. During this length of time Apollo and Artemis had come back. Artemis' face red and Apollo looking distinctly aggravated. Much to Skye's disappointment, no injuried were seen.

"Right ladies!" Apollo grinned, flashing them his teeth which Skye had nicknamed 'the white highlighter'. "The next stop is..." he paused, attempting to give an excited affect on the situation. "CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" there were a couple polite applauses but mostly groans and a couple sighs. Some of the girls who have never been to camp before exachanged excited glances.

BANG! All at once the bus shot out towards the sky, causing a couple to scream. Apollo seemed to enjoy the effect because he looped around and did some twists.

"Stop!" Skye heard Caryna moan "D-d-dizzy!" there was a small laugh from up front and Ske held onto Melanie to keep from falling over.

"GIVE ME THE WHEEL!" Lady Artemis screamed and attempted to slow the bus down. This seemed to aggravate Apollo though, seeing as he tried to steal it back. At this point the bust was upside down, shaking in the air as girls screamed and held onto each other.

"ARTIE! LET ME DRIVE!" Apollo shouted and shoved his sister aside, causing the bus to flip back over and speed off into the horizon.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FAST APOLLO!" Artemis yelled back and yanked the wheel from him, managing to knock him off the driver's seat and slow the vehicle down to a moderate pace.

"STOP HITTING ME!" the younger god screamed and threw himself on his twin, letting the two wrestle each other to the ground.

Artemis was _so_ winning.

It was then that the bus hit a screeching stop and everyone froze as the vehicle crashed into a pile of bushes. Then Ske fell foward and yelped, peeling her head off of the seat in front of her. Up front, Apollo and Artemis had frozen, trying to figure out who had just drove the bus.

"Uh..." Evelyn said, peaking her head out from over the driver's seat "We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Hope you enjoyed (: I think the next one up is Roshan so her chapter should be up soon. What did you guys think? Because I thoght it was ok but I feel like I'm struggling a bit here...Any ideas? Suggestions? Feedback? REVIEW!<strong>

**P.S. I also would like to point out a mistake (I know! First chapter and I wrote a mistake *shakes head*) Selene's nickname is Star, not Starling. Sorry :( I was reading it over and I realized what an idiot I was...Ah, well...**


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival: Roshan

***Roshan's POV***

"Gods damn you Apollo!" were the first words out of Roshan's mouth as she pulled herself out of her seat, Sophia attempting to get up with her. She shot a nasty look at the god across the bus and Apollo's eyes widened, as if he couldn't _believe_ she thought it was _his_ fault.

"B-bu-but!" he spluttered outraged and pointed to Evelyn who was slipping out of the driver's seat and smoothing down her shirt. Roshan narrowed her eyes again and her godly brother took on a pout and turned to Artemis, holding out a hand.

"Get away from me!" Snapped Lady Artemis and pushed her brother to the side, her eyes murderous. Apollo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I was just helping." he muttered and from her right she heard Sophia scoff and Apollo turned his gaze to her and winked.

"Apollo" Roshan growled out, annoyed. Why was her brother such a prick? Slowly, she managed to wade through the debris and contents of the bus; helping a couple of her sisters up along the way before she collapsed on the warm ground outside.

"Hey sis' need some help?" Apollo grinned as he emerged from the bus, his hand out for her to grab. Rolling her eyes, Roshan got up and dusted herself, glaring at him haughtily. Why, oh _why_ did he have to drive like a drunken Hutia? She felt like throwing up on his stupid face right now.

"Apollo..." Artemis snarled as she stumbled out, holding onto Sophia and Titania for dear life "...I...Will...Kill...You..." she breathed out as she clutched her heart and took deep breaths to calm herself.

Roshan couldn't help but smile sadly...It was times like these that she was reminded of Thalia... Gods, Thalia...

Pushing the thought away she watched carefully as Evelyn did a quick head count and literally pushed Apollo back into the bus.

"_Thank you _for the uh...Lift." Evelyn growled "But I think we can take it from here." Apollo attempted to protest but Artemis had already finished telling them all goodbye and turned to Apollo with raised eyebrows.

He went inside rather fast.

* * *

><p>"Well," Chiron was saying, his face earnest with pleasure and a bit of stress "I'm glad you can drop by for a visit. I hope that your stay is..." he struggled a moment more than likely looking for a word that would have the ulterior meaning of <em>don't-destroy-anything-or-anyone<em>.

"Constructive?" Juliet asked, twirling a hot pink strand of hair between her fingers.

"Yes," Chiron agreed "Thank you Juliet."

"Charlie." she corrected automatically and the rest of the girls smirked, knowing she hated the dreaded name 'Juliet'.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Chiron apologized and swished is tail nervously. "Why don't you all get unpacked while I announce your arrival to the campers? Perhaps we can celebrate with a game of capture the flag tomorrow." There was a murmur of agreement to this and Evelyn stepped forward with a warm smile.

"Thank you Chiron and if you may...Please remind the boys of your camp that we are _virgin_ huntresses that do _not_ date." she said, stressing each word. Roshan resisted the urge to chuckle under her breath. She was _sure_ that the boys have forgotten _that_ last incident. Please note sarcasm in previous statement.

"Of course, of course..." Chiron said, still looking slightly distracted "Ah, here is Annabeth, she could show you to your-"

"We'll manage thanks." Diana cut in, her eyes narrowing. Roshan resisted the urge to groan. It was well known what Diana thought of Annabeth. A daughter of a _Greek _goddess that just so happened to be her father's _enemy_. Lovely. It didn't help that she was dating Percy either.

"Di...Please be nice." Melanie suddenly said her voice laced with worry. "She is still my sister; please just...Don't kill her or anything." Diana glanced at Melanie and sighed. She couldn't blame her; it was hard to resist that nine year old face.

"I'll...Try." Diana muttered but her voice held that note of longing.

"To the cabin!" Evelyn said suddenly as Annabeth got closer, obviously wishing to avoid too much conflict. Everyone nodded and Cleopatra perked up, twisting her rookie bracelet around nervously.

Roshan smiled and put an arm around her sister, grinning.

"Hey! It won't be like last time...Most likely." she added with a grin and Cleo smiled at her.

"I'm not worried that." she assured her and brushed some black hair from her eyes "I...Well...Will you go see Dad's cabin with me?" Roshan blinked and stopped walking for a moment to stare at her.

"Dad's cabin?" she repeated as though this was some kind of foreign language.

"For Thalia..." Cleo added and Roshan felt her heart warm. Cleo was the kind of person you had to earn respect from but once she cared about you, you meant a lot to her. It was one of the things that made Roshan proud to be related to her.

"Of course." she said softly and Cleo tucked back some hair behind pointed ears.

"I wonder if Mom is here..." she thought casually and Roshan said nothing at first. Cleo's mom was a water nymph as well as a daughter of Zeus. Needless to say she never got to know a single one of her parents.

"Cleo, forget it." Roshan answered honestly "We're only staying for a couple days anyways." Cleo made a face but shrugged and went over to Rebecca and Jean, not replying to her statement. Great, now she got her mad.

"_Shit_." she heard Evadne say and everyone glanced back at her. What? She hasn't done anything wrong! Instantly she felt self-conscious. Why were they all-?

Oh. Roshan clenched her teeth and her hands tightened into fist. It was _them_. What the freaking _Hades_ were they doing here anyway? There was a moment of silence in which Roshan suddenly started speaking that fastest Jamaican known to mankind.

"Well, well, well..." Drawled the one girl, eyes narrowed "I see Miss. Spitfire hasn't changed a bit."

"Πηγαίνετε στην κόλαση!" Roshan hissed her hand on her knife. Oh gods how she would love to stab her right now...

"Roshan." Rebecca said evenly to her, putting her hand on her wrist.

"Hylla. We don't want trouble here." Evelyn said evenly, attempting to keep her voice soothing. The rest of the Amazons just sneered.

"Evelyn. It has been months." Hylla smiled coldly, ignoring the last statement "And Di! I see you are still with these...Greeks." she said, obviously thinking of a different word other than 'Greeks'.

"It is Diana to you." Di spoke coolly "And yes. I am."

"I see..." Hylla trailed off and glanced around "Funny. We all have the same opinions yet we don't get along because of one person." she said her eyes flickering towards Roshan. "Pity."

"Roshan is our sister." Evadne spoke sharply, her blue eyes narrowing. "Leave her alone." No one spoke for a moment and it was clear that no one was going to.

"Why are you here?" Roshan finally asked "Come to show off your little _slaves_?" she spat out. Her eyes wandering around, looking for the men in bright orange.

"Oh you mean are friends?" Kinzie asked and some Amazons giggled. "No, no we left them with Lulu for now. Don't worry though. She takes _very_ good care of them." she said and Roshan felt sick. Her hands stuffed her knife back into her belt and she shrugged her shoulder back to make sure her bow didn't get in the way. She was going to kill them with her _bare hands_.

"A wah di bloodclaat do yuh?" she hissed in Jamican, she might have said more but at that moment she was cut off.

"Hylla." Selene stepped forward suddenly "I am well aware that since the war has ended Romans and Greeks are allowed to roam as they please. However, seeing as we are the, how do we put it? 'Home team' here at Camp Half-Blood I ask you to back off and leave my friends alone."

"Your friends?" Hylla sneered but a look of hurt rode her face slightly "I considered you a _friend_ Selene. We both have been through our share of time." she laughed and Roshan was chanting in Jamaican under her breath to keep from screaming.

"She is too good to even be friends with a...a...a mantel like you!" she screeched and Sophia blanched and looked over at her tent-mate. She had been with Roshan long enough to know _exactly _what that insult meant in English and Hylla must have got the message to because her face contorted into a sick glare.

"Oh you just wait _nigger_." she growled and a couple people who had gathered around to see the action gasped at the insult. Roshan froze. Her mouth didn't seem to work at the moment. She hadn't been called that in over three hundred years... It was like she was _there_ again and she knew that if she spoke she would be shot dead.

"You little-" Sophia started, her eyes ablaze with hatred. Shouting from all the hunters erected and Evelyn and Rebecca were trying to hold back Sophia as Titania kept a firm hand on Cleo.

"Keep. Away. _Now._" Evelyn hissed through gritted teeth and Hylla said nothing. She just turned and yelled something in Latin before walking away. Not before Diana got her word in though.

"I'm glad I never went with you." she said quietly and spit of Hylla's shoes before marching up front to their cabin.

* * *

><p>Artemis' cabin was the best one there hands down. It was tall with a blue, silver paint job, trimmed silver matching the steps leading up to it. Two smoothed logs held as columns and beautifully engraved animals roamed around the sides.<p>

It was one of Roshan's favorite places in the world. Grinning, she smiled as she glanced up towards the top of the cabin where two stone falcons were perched on either side an arrow in the center.

Roshan forced herself to at least smile as she walked into the lavish cabin. A tree was sprouted right in the middle, the branches spreading around the rest of the room. A carved couch was centered in front of a wall to wall window that gave a view of the sun setting over the forest.

"Roshan." she heard Sophia mutter and she ignored her. Roshan wasn't in the mood now. Not after the Amazons... Did Hylla even realize how deep that insult went? Her hands clenched and Roshan wondered what kind of person would even consider saying that. Bitch.

"_Roshan_" Sophia said taking her arm to make her stop walking. A couple of the girls stopped and glanced over at them curiously but Sophia dragged her over so that they were in her room.

"You need to explain. _Now_." she added in a slightly stern voice. Roshan raised an eyebrow in an _are-you-kidding-me_ way but she knew her friend was serious. When Sophia wanted to know something she had to know it right then.

"Sophia you already know." she sighed and flopped onto her bed, the white sheets calming her.

"I do know." she agreed "But I want to make sure you don't bottle this up either. The _last_ thing we need is for you to explode and get us into trouble." Roshan looked over, slightly outraged. The very nerve! Half of her resisted the urge to strangle her tent mate as she gripped the edge of white fabric on her bed.

"I- I'm...You-" she spluttered indignantly "_I'm not bottling it up_!" Roshan hissed out, glaring at the tree curling around her bed. She got up and absent mindedly began to viciously shred leaves. Piece. By. Piece. What did Sophia know anyway?

"If you say so." Sophia said shrugging as she wiped her hands on her jeans. Roshan glanced over and watched as her friend began emptying the contents of her bag onto her bed with her back turned to her. Oh, _brilliant_. Now she made her mad! At the moment though she was too upset to care. It was bad enough that they were at camp but to have the _Amazons_ here too? It couldn't get much worse. She vaguely wondered if she should call Lady Artemis...

No. What was she _thinking_? Roshan wasn't about to go crying to Artemis! How old was she? Three? She had been through a hades lot of worse stuff and she rest assured, the _Amazons_ were not going to be the thing that breaks her. Not. At. All.

"Hey. I think I'll go for a walk alright?" she told Sophia and the girl just shrugged, her back still turned as she ran a brush over her light brown hair. Roshan felt a stab of pity as she looked over at her friend but dismissed it. Wringing her hands, Roshan made her way to the doorway before Sophia spoke.

"Make sure you take someone with you." she said and Roshan sighed. She had been hoping to walk alone for a little while, perhaps to get her thoughts in order but she knew Sophia had a point. This camp wasn't to be trusted. Especially with those Amazons here.

"Yeah, I will." she muttered and Sophia went back to her things, now cleaning off her arrows her face pulled into an expression of lust. She was more than likely day dreaming what it would be like to shoot down some boys at camp right now.

Quietly, as for she wouldn't disturb Sophia's 'dreams' Roshan crept out of the room where a couple more of the girls were lounged about. Titania was asleep on the couch with Evelyn right with her as Skye clenched and relaxed her fist as she stared at some birds outside. Roshan never really knew why but Skye always seemed to have a hatred for birds...

"Het Cleo, want to take a walk with me?" she asked and her sister looked up from her conversation with Rebecca.

"Walk?" she repeated blankly and her eyes lit with a sudden understanding "Yeah, alright." she said and Rebecca's eyes narrowed with a slightly suspicious look.

"We're not going to cause any trouble." Roshan promised and Rebecca ran her hand over tricolored hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _really_?" she questioned with slight amusement "The last time I heard you say that you almost burned down a village."

"Hey!" Roshan objected "That was totally Cleo! You know that I'm the more reserved one!" Rebecca seemed to consider this for a moment than laughed.

"Fair point... Cleopatra does seem to have a knack in causing trouble doesn't she?" Becca asked and Roshan laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"Come on Cleo." she coaxed as Cleopatra pointed at Rebecca who was now engaged in a conversation with Evadne and Jean to notice her friend's outraged sputters.

"Me?" she asked "Cause trouble? You don't believe that right Ro?" she asked and Roshan shook her head in exasperation. Luckily for her, Cleo took it as a sign of Roshan not believing that she was a trouble maker and moved on quietly.

There were very few things that Roshan considered beautiful anymore. Unlike most hunters she didn't like the forest at night. She was the odd one in that way; the forest would always bring back to many memories...

_"Run! Run Roshan!" there thundering barking somewhere behind them and an echoing laughter as Roshan hitched her skirts and treaded through the murky swamp water. As she ran thorns cut at her clothes and skin, allowing a dark path of blood to trail behind them._

_Please, please. Anybody save me. Roshan pleaded in her mind. The barking was growing louder and Roshan could almost feel the teeth sinking into her already. She could almost see her mother's dead body. She could almost hear the whip on her back._

_The darkness was suffocating. The humid air closing in on her lungs as she tumbled forward, the barking so close now that she knew it was only seconds. The forest was large, the leaves falling off of trees as Roshan looked, desperate for anywhere to go. Anywhere._

"Ro? Roshan? Hey!" Cleo slapped Roshan's arm, regaining her attention.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah...Sorry." she said and Cleo threw her an impatient look. They continued walking in silence, Cleo brandishing her knife every so often to gawking boys who passed.

"Here" Roshan stopped, causing Cleo to tumble over her and blink in surprise. They were at their..._other_ cabin. It was white, marble inside and high and mighty with a sense of dignity to it. Heavy Greek columns supported an official looking building that greatly resembled something you would see in Washington DC.

"Should we...Go in?" Cleo asked uncertainly and Roshan hesitated before nodding. It would be...Painful to see traces of their sister but it was probably the only way they could get over it.

The moment they stepped inside a cold draft swept over the room. Roshan shivered; thankful she never had sleep here before. A towering statue of Zeus hung high above him, his blue piercing eyes, like Thalia and Cleo's looking down upon them. Roshan didn't look much like her father. Her eyes were brown and her hair was too. Her skin was the same tone as pure chocolate and she was more lean and graceful than a normal daughter of Zeus would appear. The only way you could tell the two were related was when you looked at their faces. The same bold, calm expression was worn. The same blank and prideful features. Roshan remembered vaguely her exact thoughts when she had seen Lord Zeus and he announced she was his daughter. _This white man is my father?_

"How could she sleep with him right there?" Cleo muttered, more to herself than her. The long moment of silence continued as they both stared at their father who looked as if he was really there with those striking eyes. In the corner, Roshan saw a sleeping bag rolled up with some photos in the corner. A few stay things lay here and there but nothing more really. Roshan walked over and knelt, gently stroking one picture she knew very well. When had Thalia taken this photo here? It seemed just like yesterday...

_"Hey!" Thalia said to the group of solemn girls. Her hair was windblown and a couple of the girls took a step back as they glanced at the girl who had witnessed the death of Zoe. Star was eyeing her critically in the back, her face telling her quite clearly she better not be pleased about taking Zoe's place. _

_"Hi!" Roshan stepped forward when everyone else remained silent. Thalia threw her a grateful look and then twisted a strand of her nervously, her eyes wandering over the group with an almost doubtful expression._

_"So...Uh...I guess I'm your knew lieutenant." she said, her voice betraying her for a fraction of a second by breaking off. Roshan felt her gaze soften for her half-sister and stepped forward once more._

_"I'm Roshan!" she smiled "Daughter of Zeus." there was a long pause in which Thalia's face had contorted in an expression of surprise and utter confusion._

_"Daughter of-? But...I thought...Oath?" she looked over at Artemis who was smiling to herself in a corner as she watched the scene._

_"I was born before the pack." Roshan answered with a shrug "And they couldn't destroy me after world war two because I was with Artemis. Cleo is a daughter of Zeus too but she is part water nymph so she's safe too." Thalia nodded blankly, her eyes widening with shock and excitement. _

_"So...You're my sisters?" she asked, a small smile brightening her face as Roshan and a couple other nodded "Cool! I always wanted a sister!" Selene stepped forward and everyone went quiet. _

_"You have about twenty sisters now." she said gently and the tension was gone._

Roshan, Cleo, and Thalia all stood there with the biggest grin on their faces, laughing with their arrows pointed at each other in a mock fight. Oh, Thalia...

"I...I...I'm going." Cleo said looking over her shoulder and left the room quickly. How hard it must be for her right now… Roshan slid to her knees and let her hands shake as she pushed the tears away from her face. Thalia...

"You can keep it if you want." Roshan jolted up, her hand about to release the arrow when she saw who it was. When had he gotten here? And so quiet! Were her sensing dulling or something?

"Jason." she said and glanced around, she wasn't in a mood to talk with a boy right now...Especially not one who looked like Thalia. He looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted on one foot. It was odd to see him, with his regal features and usually confident face looking so ambiguous.

"She would want you to have It." he said nodding at the photo. "Take it." Roshan nodded mutely as she slipped it into her back pocket. There was a moment of awkward silence in which Roshan turned to go, not able to stand another moment.

"Hey...Why don't you like the Amazons? I mean...Sorry." he said backing away when he saw Roshan's face.

"They. Keep. Slaves." she hissed and Jason's eyes widened.

"I know but why-?" Roshan clenched and unclenched her fist, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Jason...Jason..." she said trying to get the words out, why was it so hard? "I am...I was...south...Jamaica...Mother...Had to..." it all became so jumbled she couldn't take it anymore "I was a slave! Happy? I. Was. A. Slave." at this point she was shaking so hard it took a moment to remember where she was exactly. In a moment of insanity she slipped the back of her shirt off, revealing heavy lash scars across her back "See? See?" she said her voice crazed "They beat me...They broke mom's foot for running...We were set free after the Emancipation Proclamation...I...I..." her voice broke and suddenly it weighed too much on her. It was only the third time she has ever said outright she had been a slave. Even after three hundred years...

She left the cabin without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter finished! Tell me what ya think :P The next chapter should be pretty good because we are getting into some action. I'm deciding who's view to have it in still... <strong>

**Oh, and as far as the Amazons go. I know I made them into a bit of bad guys here and in general I like Hylla and the rest of her group. However, seeing as Roshan was a slave I thought there would be a bit of tension there. **

**So...Here are some characters we have covered so far-**

**Selene- Oldest huntress. She ran to Artemis' temple in ancient times because she didn't want to marry and became the first huntress.**

**Skye- A daughter of Nyx. Has had a bad history with watching her only friend killed right in front of her and her step-mother abusing her as a child.**

**Roshan- A daughter of Zeus. She was a slave in the Civil war after her mother accidently got them on a boat from Jamica that led them to southern United States.**

**Next...? I don't know! Next update should be in a couple weeks. I'm trying to go pretty fast... **

**Anyway, thoughts? Bad? Good? Boring maybe? Suggestions? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar: Titania

***Titania's POV***

Sleep was something everyone needs. Mortals, demigods, heck even gods themselves need at least _some_ sleep. Apparently this didn't matter to one Oread nymph because she sat there at one o' clock in the morning not even considering going to bed.

Titania twisted her necklace, looking down upon the skillfully constructed metal work, the blue and silver stones glittering brightly as they usually do in the moonlight. They always seemed to dim in the sun and sparkle in the moon. It was part of its magic.

She looked over at Demetria who was fast asleep, a single curl flattened against her face. Titania smiled vaguely at her friend, knowing that she was one of the sweetest, most innocent person she had ever met.

At least she thought she was. There were times when that simple acquitted look would vanish from her eyes leaving Demi raw and scared looking. She never understood it. Demi had always told her she was abandoned when she was little by her father but she assumed that she had gotten over that when she joined the hunt. Was she keeping something from her? Titania would like to think that her tent-mate didn't keep anything from her but there were times when she wasn't for sure...

Trying to push the hurtful thoughts away, Titania stood up from her sitting position on her bed and crept silently to her things. She pulled out a single bag in which she knew would have everything she needed for the night and shouldered it, glancing down the hall and checking all the rooms to make sure no one else was awake.

The coast was clear. With an almost triumphant smile, Titania flittered to the door of the cabin and opened it, letting the cool rush of wind greet her. It was a little colder than she expected so she yanked on her coat, another gust of wind reminding her to zip it up.

The moon hung high in the sky and Titania smiled to herself, knowing that somewhere not too far away one of her companions would be up on Olympus either trying to make peace or cause Chaos. Perhaps she was not in the action at all; maybe she was sitting there bored out of mind thinking about them...Or perhaps about what Titania was doing right now.

Artemis was the only one who knew about Titania's hobby. And she was the one who had kept it a secret for all these years like Titania asked of her. It made her feel guilty about worrying about Demi not telling her stuff when Titania knew herself she wasn't totally honest with all her sisters.

Slowly, as she walked towards the lake, she popped open her bag, taking out a sleek camera from within. Clicking it open so that the lens popped out, Titania smiled again and glanced around the abandoned camp. Unlike most hunters, Titania liked camp. Not because of the people, of course she wasn't too fond of them. Just thinking about the Amazons early made her skin prickle in anger. No, she liked camp because of the scenery. It was lovely here and even Diana couldn't contradict _that_. It was Titania's favorite place to take pictures.

Silently, she knelt down across the lake where moonlight spilled on the water, making a ghostly mist hover over it and began to click. Tree's loomed over head, creating shadows that helped the light catch better and Titania gave a satisfy look at the landscape.

Where to go... Where to go...? It seemed as though the very few times she had been here, Titania had gotten a picture of everything. Well everything except...

No, she couldn't. The timing was too ironic, too sickly. Yet, that made it all the more reason too. It might help her somehow... In some way.

Making up her mind, Titania shouldered her bag again and drift towards the other end of the camp, towards the borders. Somewhere in the distance Titania could hear the sound of Harpies buzzing and chattering, probably looking for a nice demigod to chew on, but they wouldn't bother her... Not after last time. She would always remember the look on Chiron's face when the huntresses came to breakfast one morning and found him staring and all his stock of harpies gone. He had no idea where they could have gone...Titania of course offered to help look...Smirking on the inside of course.

The grass cracked as she walked a little faster, the coolness melting as her bare feet warmed the ice around it. Was it Fall? Or winter? You always tend to lose track when you are hunting. You get so lost in the thrill of it...

She was there. It was a large pine tree with healthy needle leaves and a dragon curling around it. Thalia's pine.

Titania brushed some salt and peppered hair out of her eyes and glanced around. It hurt to be here. It really did. But how else was she supposed to cope? Everyone else seemed to have way. Cleo and Roshan went and saw their Dad's cabin, Selene had Artemis probably, Evelyn had Selene, Skye would go kill some birds and be fine, Sophie could just kill her Dad and all would be well for her. Well…If anyone killed Apollo than all would be well for them really.

What could she do? She was close with her sisters yes, but she felt it would be wrong to talk to them about it when they pain was all so fresh on their faces. It wasn't fair. If Titania had a chance to go back and time...

Never mind that, Titania forced herself to focus at the task at hand and let her hands tremble towards her camera. A red light blinked as it turned on and Titania took a step back from the tree and snapped a photo quickly. Then another. And another. The scene was beautiful, Titania smiled as she thought of her scrapbook and how well these would look in them. She would have to make a special page for Thalia...To remember her for...

SNAP! It only took three seconds for Titania to yank her camera back into her bag and get into a defensive position. She cursed silently as when she reached for her bow and arrows only to remember she only brought her knife in her bag. Foolish. Her eyes wandered around, looking for the source of the noise when she spotted it.

Gods, her luck was bad. It was one of those stupid little monsters she hated so much. It stood there, staring at her, as if it couldn't believe she was really there. The thing was decent looking for its kind she supposed and well-built which she didn't like. It had golden hair that fell into curls with lightly tan skin. The monster had golden eyes, similar to its hair aside from the green flakes in it.

"Oh," it said as it looked at her again "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here." Titania said nothing as the thing, the _boy_ moved closer to her. Like her sisters she detested the living daylights out of those things. However, Titania was fairly certain she hated them the most of all their family, her resentment maybe even surpassing Lady Artemis at times. Well...Sometimes maybe. It was fairly close.

"Get. Away." she snarled and the boy blinked in a confused manner. As he stepped a little closer into the moonlight Titania began to hiss but blinked in shock. She...She _knew_ him. How? She wasn't entirely for sure but something was familiar about the boy she was certain. It moved closer again, jarring Titania out of her shocked state. Instantly, she took out her knife and moved it threateningly towards it.

"Woah! Sorry...I uh..Hey!" it yelped as Titania slashed at it, nearly taking off the thing's arm. If it was a demigod it was probably just like its godly parent...Unless it was a child of Athena of course. Titania remembered the gods all too well. Especially the male ones. They had invaded her home all too often, taking her nymph sisters for themselves. She made a face as she considered what could have happened if she had stayed any longer... Especially since Hermes seemed so fascinated by her "big luxurious amber eyes". She had been so pleased when Artemis came by her mountain home and offered her a spot with her…

"Keep. Away." she said lowly, her voice almost shaking with rage. Why did it look so _damn_ familiar? WHY? Scowling, Titania circled around it, trying to figure out how exactly to kill it if it moved too fast.

"Who are you?" the annoying creature said at last and Titania decided to grace him with this one answer.

"I am Titania Rosaline Ivy. Hunter in Training for Lady Artemis. Mountain Nymph of Mount Diablo." Titania normally didn't boast about her title but seeing as this sickly creature asked she figured she may as well milk it for all it was worth.

"Oh...Uh...Wow." the thing said as if he was uncertain this was good or now. How dare he? In a spur of anger she went to lash at him when it hit her all over again. That strange feeling she has seen him before...That she _knew _him. What was going on? The monster opened its mouth to say something when it was cut off by desperate yelling.

"TITANIA?" a voice yelled sounding panicked. Out in the distance she saw the scrawny frame of Evelyn making her way towards her a fit of almost insanity.

"Ti- Oh my gods I found you!" she gasped and almost flung herself on the nymph. "I was so worried! I woke up and you weren't there and I thought tha-" she cut herself off when she saw the boy standing there awkwardly. All a sudden the sweet face of Evelyn turned into a mask of fury and an arrow was ready to fly.

"Were you about to hurt her?" she asked the boy in a quiet voice. Titania blinked surprise at how scary Evelyn could be.

"I...I...I...No!" the thing said frantically shaking its head and backing up "I didn't- Found...Wasn't-" it spluttered out.

"Don't Evelyn." Titania spoke shocking herself. "I was just taking a walk and ran into him. He means no harm." Evelyn blinked in confusion. Titania frowned slightly, wondering what possessed her to stop Evelyn from killing it. And when had she used the terms 'he' and 'him' for boys? Was it because he looked so...familiar to her?

"Very...Very well." Evelyn said unsure and gave a fierce glare to the boy before walking away, tugging Titania's arm to follow.

"Are you sure he wasn't going to hurt you?" she asked and Titania shook her head again. She quickly hid her bag behind her back and luckily Evelyn didn't notice.

"Did he...Look...familiar to you?" she asked Evelyn and the lieutenant blinked in surprise.

"No… I don't think so, perhaps a bit...Why?" she asked and Titania just shrugged, not sure how to answer. Who was that boy? The one thing remained on her mind though as she slipped under the covers of her bed in the cabin.

She was sure as hell going to find out.

* * *

><p>Titania had heard many times that demigod dreams were awful. Wanna know a secret? Nymph dreams are worse.<p>

The moment she fell asleep she felt as though she was falling. Cold, sharp wind yanked at her hair back, cutting almost violently into her skin. He stomach felt as if someone had just taken it and put it inside out, effectively making the mountain Nymph want to throw up her insides.

Colors swirled around her like some kind of video game, people laughing on screen and yelling. A few crying or riding a bike. It was by far the most bizarre thing Titania had almost experienced. She didn't even notice the floor until her body jolted to a stop about an inch above it.

"Eeek!" she let out as she stared at a marble stone in front of her face.

"Titania." there was a moment in which she looked up and almost laughed with relief. Lady Artemis!

"My Lady!" she gasped with a relishing tone and attempted to get up but only found that she couldn't. The air around her was pushing her up like a blow dryer was beneath her.

"Hermes." Artemis said sharply and the younger god jolted from his day dream and snapped his fingers, making the air vanish and Titania crumple to the floor.

"Ow." she muttered getting up, and glared at the messenger, him winking in return. After letting out a disgusted noise she turned back and realized that it wasn't just Artemis in the room...It was all the gods. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon...Oh crap. It was little blonde nightmare.

"Hey T!" he called out as if she liked him "How's the healing coming?" Hermes shot his brother an annoyed look and Artemis sighed in exasperation.

"Ok." Titania mumbled annoyed, she would have preferred it if Phoebe or someone taught her how to heal but ever since the war... Well Apollo was her only option at this point so she had to put up with him.

"Excuse me." Artemis spoke up coldly, her eyes boring into her brother's "I believe it was _I_ who summoned Titania was it not? Therefore it is _I_ who should be speaking to her?" she let the words hang for a moment, daring anyone to contradict her. When no one did she spoke again "Titania, I have some rather...distressing news for you." she paused again, letting the huntress digest the information slowly.

"What...kind of... distressing news?" she asked, her voice resisting the urge to go up slightly. Truth be told Titania wasn't entirely for sure how much more 'news' she could take at this point. It was all beginning to slowly pile up on her.

"It seems as if there is a dire need for me to stay at a Olympus a few days longer than planned" Artemis said, her lantern colored eyes not leaving her amber ones "I need you to tell the girls to hold on until I get there. Nobody leaves. Understand?" Titania nodded but an odd gripping sensation began to fall over her and she glanced around the room at the gods.

"Of course, My lady." she replied in a respectful tone and a couple of the gods looked impressed at the loyalty. Titania smiled, she loved making Artemis look good. "But if I may inquire" she added "what is this 'dire need' you speak of?" a small grin flickered on the moon goddesses lips as Zeus cleared his throat in a warning kind of way.

"I wish I could tell you but it seems...some" que pointed glance at Zeus "feel as though this must remain quiet until the meeting is over." Titania nodded, but couldn't help but shake the feeling she was missing something big here. What was going on?

"Why me?" she asked after a moment "I'm only a hunter in training, why am I being summoned to pass this on?" to her surprise Artemis threw her head back and laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls. Hermes and Dionysus leaned in slightly, smiling at her but with one sharp glance from Apollo backed off.

"You would be surprised at how strong you are little one." she told her and her face softened "Do you think you could do me one more favor before I let you sleep?" Titania nodded earnestly and Artemis continued "Take care of Demi...She'll need it."

"What? Why-?"

"Trust me." Artemis cut off firmly "and Selene. There will be a boy following her around from a _certain_ cabin." At this Apollo began to whistle innocently and Artemis fingered her bow lovingly as she glowered at him hatefully "and I don't like him near her...Especially alone. I thought that last time..." her voice trailed off and she seemed to realize where she was. "Alright then, I am guessing you would like some peaceful sleep." she asked and Titania nodded. Artemis waved her hand and slowly everything became an odd shade of gray. It was getting darker and darker...and darker...and darker...and-

And then she heard a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sort about that :P and sorry about the late update! I have been really busy lately with school and what not. Plus I have my other story I want to finish! Ugh...I know I should work on it and just get it over with but I enjoy this one so much more...*sigh* oh well...I'll try to update soon but don't expect anything that quick...oh, and I lied :p this chapter wasn't the action packed one…It is the NEXT one :P promise!<strong>

**~HuntressofArtemis39**


	5. Chapter 5 Brother: Demetria

***Demi's POV***

Five minutes. Just _five minutes_. That was all she wanted. Five minutes of sleep that did not include nightmares. Five. But no, the moment her mind relaxed into a peaceful sleep was the moment a horrified scream decided to erect from the living room.

"What the-?" she cursed, falling out of bed. A couple feet away Titania sighed and turned over, her eyes flickering before rolling over and muttering 'Artemis'.

Her tent-mate could be odd at times. Perhaps that was part of her charm. Shaking her head, Demi ran into the living room with her strawberry covered PJ's into the other room.

If she was perfectly honest she almost screamed herself. Chairs and furniture were all turned upside down or lying sideways on the ground. Shredded magazines littering the floor and the TV resting on its side almost cracking the window. A couple of glass ornaments were shattered across the floor as Evadne and Rebecca were near the base of the tree (that was placed in the middle of the room) in which little Melanie was climbing up, trying desperately to get higher.

"It is not going to hurt you!" Rebecca sighed and attempted to grab Melanie's hand.

"OH MY GOD IT MOVED!" shrieked Melanie and yanked her hand away, moving higher into the branches, her gray eyes peering down.

"I don't freaking see it!" Evadne complained, glancing around with an annoyed expression "Are you sure you aren't imagining it Mel?" in response the little nine year let out a small whimper and cowered further in the tree.

"What's going on?" Yawned Skye, entering the room. She froze in mid-step and surveyed the mess. "Let me guess." she sighed and Rebecca, Evadne, and Skye all said together-

"Spider" at this word it appeared to be too much for Demi because she burst out laughing, her entire body nearly shaking.

"It's not funny!" yelled Melanie from her place in the tree "It could bite me, or scramble up here with all those stupid legs, and- OH MY GOD IT IS MOVING AGAIN!" she shouted and scrambled back so fast that one of the branches from the tree broke. It all happened in slow motion, Melanie slowly falling, Skye, Evadne, and Rebecca all screaming 'I got her!' or 'Catch her!', the door opening and finally someone stepping inside to only have Mel fall straight into their arms.

"What the heck?" the person said and Melanie's head got thrown back from the weight of the fall. It was a boy. He was tall, with dark tan skin which looked slightly weathered. He wore a shirt over broad shoulders and biceps that were about twice the size of her own. Messy, black hair fell into dark sea green eyes and Demi knew that if she wasn't a hunter, she would so be all over this guy...Even if he did look three or four years older than her.

"Melanie!" screeched Skye as she rushed forward to pursue her friend. The weird thing was that she seemed totally oblivious to the guy. On the contrary she actually gave a respecting nod in his direction before taking Melanie from him.

"What happened here?" he asked in surprise and Rebecca shook her head in exasperation.

"Melanie saw a spider." she said as though that explained everything- which it did.

"Ah," the guy said and smiled widely "Spiders. I can take care of that, seeing as my girlfriend makes me kill at least eight a day for her." Hmm, who was this guy? Why wasn't he dead yet? Demi felt as though she should recognize him. She knows she had seen him before but...Where?

"What the hell-?" Anna said as she walked in, a brush hanging from her hair "Percy!" she shouted as her eyes reached upon the boy. She flew across the room, skipping over the shards of glass and furniture and jumped into his arms like in some fairy tale movie. Demi's mouth dropped. What on earth has the world come to? "DIANA!" screamed Anna from Percy's arms "PERCY IS HERE!" Diana? Was Anna crazy? If Diana saw this guy he would be tortured, then killed...Then brought back from the dead so she could torture him again...and then have him killed...again.

"Hey there shark bait." Diana said calmly as she walked into the mess "Did you cause all this, hot stuff?" she asked him and the guy just rose his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I just walked in and a girl fell from the roof so I caught her. Then I had to kill a spider and then Anna came and here I am!" he said and raised his arms as though this odd kind of stuff happened to him every day.

"I see how it is." Diana said solemnly "Just screwing other people's days up are you?" she asked and Demi was at this point completely confused...Was Diana joking around with this guy?

"Uh..." she said lost. Anna must have sensed her confusion because she dragged her over to the guy and said

"Demi, this is my brother Perseus Jackson. Percy this is my sister Demetria." Percy Jackson! Of course! Demi scolded herself; she should know who this was! She had seen him with her own eyes the night that one girl, Annabeth had fallen off the cliff... She had also heard about him from Diana and Anna of course, who loved their brother almost as much as they loved the hunt.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." she said cautiously and Percy gave her a reassuring smile. His eyes flickered to the mess and then he turned to Evelyn who looked stress over the state of the room.

"Evelyn, why don't you come down the breakfast first." he told her as Jean tried to calm her down. Her blue eyes studied Percy's for a moment, clearly not liking to take orders from a boy but seeing it was the most reasonable option.

"I suppose." she muttered and then raised her voice louder so everyone could hear her "Hunters move out!"

"This early? Why is breakfast so early?" Titania yawned as she walked into the room. Her eyes were red and her hair tousled. Looking over at her friend Demi almost laughed, Titania was just so...Titania. "What are you laughing at?" she growled at her, throwing a pillow from their room at her.

"You." Demi replied and walked over, helping Jean get out of the mess of glass without stepping on it. Rebecca was now trying to wake everyone up without getting hit by arrows and Evadne and Skye had already left proclaiming they were 'to damn hungry' to wait. Typical.

The group of them walked out to the dining area, Demi's eyes sweeping over the scene. She had never been to camp before and the place was more action packed than she suspected. Pegasus's were flying high into the sky and demigods were scurrying around like animals, practicing with weapons or what not. Percy must have noticed her awe expression because he walked over to her and started pointing out different things. After a little while he turned to look at her to see her expression and then frowned.

"What?" she asked at his confused look.

"Nothing...I just...Nothing." he said and cocked his head at her. Diana glanced over at her brother and jabbed him in the back.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" she demanded in a dangerous voice. Demi felt her face heat up and Percy looked startled.

"Di! She's like...Four years older than me!" he said ticking off the years on his fingers "Plus I have a girlfriend...She just looks like someone I know." Demi frowned at the last comment but Diana seemed not to have notice.

"Girlfriend." she scoffed "With a daughter of _Athena_." she made another face and Percy just shook his head, obviously wise enough to know not to try convince her otherwise. Romans.

"Ah! It appears the last of our dinners have arrived!" Chiron smiled as the group walked in. A man with black hair was sitting next to him, staring hard at a glass in front of him. He reminded Demi of some kind of cupid guy, except this man wasn't smiling and didn't seem nearly as nice. He wore some kind of leopard skin shirt with purple pants. She didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know it was an atrocious outfit.

Evelyn nodded respectfully at Chiron and gave a more forced one at the man. She glanced over at an open table to the back corner of Mess hall but didn't move towards it at first. Instead she gave a sigh and then stepped forward at the silent crowd.

"Hello." she said, sounding slightly unsure on how to handle the situation "I am Evelyn, and these" she said with a gesture to them behind her "are the hunters of Artemis. It appears that Artemis has taken an unexpected leave and we will be staying here for a couple days." there was a pause in which Evelyn glanced at Titania before quickly continuing "As a reminder to some...We are _virgin_ huntresses and prefer to be out of the presence of men." Everyone was quiet for a moment as Evelyn took a step to the side and looked expectantly at them. Were they going to have to introduce themselves? In front of everyone?

"I am Selene Starling...Most of you know me as Star. I am a hunter." Selene spoke up and there was a clanging sound from the Apollo table as a boy knocked over a glass to look at her with wide eyes. Selene must have noticed because she went to glare at him before turning a vague shade of red. Titania's eyes narrowed for some reason.

"Skye Falls. Daughter of Nyx and a hunter." Skye spoke up, her eyes also drawn towards the Apollo table. She tossed her red hair over her should and glared at the camp, telling everyone quite clearly too just leave her alone if they want to live.

"Caryna Neil. A hunter and..." there was a pause in which she took a curl and twirled it around nervously, looked back at them for support "and a siren." she finished quietly and a muttering went around as Caryna kept her head low but then raised it again to look them all in the eye.

"Roshan Davis. Daughter of Zeus and a hunter." Roshan took over, stepping up to clasp Caryna's hand. Her eyes darted around and landed on Zeus' table where her half-brother Jason looked at her with an almost uncomfortable glance.

"Sophia Vladyka, hunter." Sophia spoke up looking straight ahead.

"Melanie Linda Rose!" Mel chirped "Daughter of Athena and hunter." she gave them all a sweet smile which made most of the older girls in camp go 'aww' Mel stepped back and rolled her eyes muttering something about being older than their grandmothers.

"Rebecca Jean Winer." Becky spoke up "Hunter"

"Sophie Collins, hunter and..." she made a face "daughter of Apollo." she shuddered slightly which made a couple kids at the Apollo table scowl.

"Hi! Titania Ivy the mountain nymph and huntress in training." Titania said and stiffened visibly for a moment at something over by Demeter's table. Hmm...Wouldn't that be her cabin then? If Demi lived here that is?

"Anna Black, huntress in training and daughter of Poseidon." despite the quiet tension that was going on, Percy still stood up and yelled out

"I'm lonely over here An! Sit with me?" there were a couple sniggers as Anna shook her head and stuck out her tongue, the different colors in her hair glittering in the light. Percy dramatically sat back down with a sad, puppy dog glance.

"Diana Marydith huntress in training and daughter of Neptune." Percy bounced back up like a rocket but before he could say anything Diana had already answered.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Even if-"

"No."

"BUT YOU'RE MY SISTER AND I'M LONELY!" Percy cried out and sat back down pouting again. Demi laughed before realizing it was her turn to go.

"Uh...Hi." she said uneasily and she heard a quick intake of someone in the crowd "I am a huntress in training, daughter of Demeter and my name is Demetria Maklen." she went to step back but a quiet muttering had gone around. Whispering as someone let out a dramatic gasp.

"Maklen? Did she say Maklen?" someone half shouted to the crowd.

"Demetria?" a boy stood up and everyone turned. He was tall with golden hair with eyes to match. His skin was tan and he wore a look of pure shock.

No.

No, no, _no_. This wasn't...It couldn't...He isn't...Titania stepped forward and said something but Demi couldn't hear. Everything was blurry. The boy was forced back down but for some reason Demi still felt dizzy.

"Jamine Hernandez" the voice almost screamed in her ears "Jean Torres (more commonly known as Maria), Evadne, Juliet _Charlie_ Viel, Cleopatra Clover..." they all seemed so loud in her ears... He was...He was...

"Demi? Demi? All you alright?" Titania was looming over her along with Charlie and some others.

"The boy...He...he..." she started to get out but the boy had already stood back up.

"Demi..." he whispered and all eyes were on him now. He turned to Evelyn who looked startled and held out his hand "I am Felix Maklen...Demetria's brother."

* * *

><p>Demi wasn't in the mood for capture the flag. Not. At. All. She picked sourly at the silver lining of the table as the rest ate their dinner, trying to get the events from breakfast out of her mind. All day she had to deal with the fact Felix was here...<em>Here<em> of all damn places. She scowled and stabbed viciously at her mashed potatoes, too hurt to think straight.

Her brother...Her older brother...Oh, gods...

"Do you want to talk about it? Charlie asked and Demi began to shake her head. No...She couldn't talk about, even when she wanted to. Her past wasn't anything like the others. She wasn't beaten, abused, forced to be a slave, hurt in anyway. She was just simply left alone. Her and Felix all by themselves when she was only nine. Then he left her too when she was only eleven. It was like some kind of cruel joke the world decided to play on her and Demi didn't understand why.

Had she done something wrong? Was this some kind of punishment? Just...Why? Demi wished she could understand. She turned back to Charlie who was looking at her through a fringe of hot pink strands of hair.

"Why is he here?" she asked her and Charlie gave her a sad look.

"I don't know Demi...I just don't know." she let her head fall forward into her arms and resisted the urge to scream. "Hey," Charlie tried again "We're going to beat up the campers tonight at capture the flag. That should be fun right?" Demi propped her head up and nodded glumly again, not wanting to cry.

"Demi...Sometimes the fates have no reason to do things than to just test our strength." Sophia leaned forward from her meal "You are strong. You are beautiful. You are amazing. Nothing will change that. We were all brought together for a reason and you can't fall out because of this boy, even if he is your brother. Understand?" Demi nodded, grateful for her sister's wise words. She had always had that philosophical aspect to her.

"I'll put you on defense." Mel decided as she poured over her latest notes "That way you can take it easy tonight, guarding the prisoners. Plus there are no spiders over there which is always good."

"Not everyone is scared of spiders Mel." Rebecca commented as she dug into her platter of sushi (much to Anna and Diana's horror). "It is just you."

"And every other child of Athena!" Melanie shot back and yanked her notebook out of the way to save it from Evadne's spilt soup.

"Just squish them Mel!" Skye argued from across the table as she took some chicken wings and paused before taking her knife to it violently.

"But I have you to do that." Melanie smiled at her and Skye rolled her eyes before pausing and looking into one of the silver plates more carefully.

"Oh my gods!" she muttered "HOLY CRAP!" she then yelled making everyone jump "My hair...The roots are blonde again...Ugh! I'll have to re-dye it later." scowling still, Skye slammed her plate down with a huff and glared at the end of her hair, as if it was her hair's fault it was actually blonde instead of the red color she liked.

"I didn't know her natural color was blonde." Rebecca whispered to Demi who just shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

From across the room, eyes that mirrored her own were watching her.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone" Melanie called clapping her hands together joyfully. "Here is the plan. Know that It took me awhile to plan this out so <em>don't<em> screw it up." she added a glare as if to add 'or else'.

"The flag will be in the river here." she said pointing over at the right of a worn map of the camp "Diana and Anna can be underwater to guard and Percy will be the only one who has a chance to get it, and even he can't take down the two of you." Anna and Diana nodded in fierce agreement and gave each other a high-five.

"The prison will be over here." Mel continued pointing to a meadow "Demi you will be in charge of the prisoners. I made it so you are surrounded by plants in case you need to use your powers for any reason."

"Silver." Mel turned to Jamine "You, Charlie, Cleo, Evadne and Maria are going to be scouts. If anyone comes over into our end...Kill them...Not literally of course but...You know what? Just take them to Demi." The five girls gave a wicked look at Mel, assuring her that they would do just that…Most likely.

"Titania, you and Roshan are going to be phase one of the distraction. Go out there and fight your way around one end and make sure they know you are there. Caryna and Sophia will go and make a second distraction on the opposite side. Rebecca and Sophie will make the third and final distraction up the center. During all that, Evelyn, Skye, and I will go get the flag while Selene frees anyone who might have got captured. Got it?" she asked and gave them all a look that told them she would throttle them if they thought otherwise.

"Fool proof" Selene nodded and the group of them smiled as they set off, Diana and Anna to hide the flag which was a brilliant silver color with a golden stag running across. Demi walked over to the meadow Mel had pointed out on the map and was surprised to see the iron bars of the jail already set-up. With a sigh she shook her head. Melanie thinks of everything.

Far off in the distance there was the sound of conch shell and Demi sat down, rolling her fingers over the blades of grass. For a moment she let the grass grow rapidly around her finger before letting it shrink back into the ground.

Her brother. Felix Macklen.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Demi!" Felix laughed as he pulled her along, though she knew it was forced. He was just trying to make her feel better despite the disparity of the situation. <em>

_Demi remained quiet, not wanting to spoil her brother's happy mood though it was basically irrevocable._

_"Felix?" she asked suddenly and her brother turned to her and smiled._

_"Yeah Dem?" he asked and Demi twirled a strand of her dark hair._

_"Where is mommy?" There was a long pause._

_"She...She left us when we were really little Demi." he finally said and looked down, his eyes falling on a piece of a tree rotting away in the corner. Demi brought up her golden eyes to meet his, the green flecks standing out vividly with her dark hair._

_"What about Daddy?" she asked carefully and twisted a piece of her shirt nervously. Felix stopped and turned to his sister, studying her over intently. _

_"He...He left us too Dem." he said then kneeled next to her "Look I-"_

_"Does no one want us?" Demi asked "Why does no one want us? Am I bad? Is that it? Felix, are you going to leave me too?" Felix paused looking shocked. _

_"No, no! Demi you are perfect. Mommy wasn't around a lot and Daddy had… problems. Listen, it isn't your fault ok? I will never_ ever _leave you."_

_"Promise?" Demi whispered holding out her pinky. Felix smiled and wrapped his own pinky around hers as the shook it._

_"Promise." he_ whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dem we got one!" a voice yelled throughout the forest and Demitria jolted up, her eyes snapping back into forest. Evadne walked up, her arms wrapped tightly around a struggling boy. He was kicking and thrashing violently in attempt to get away. Demi paused and focused on the plants around her to wrap up around his ankles and legs.<p>

"Don't move." she told him and studied the boy over carefully. He was about eighteen or so with dark hair and mischievous blue eyes. He reminded Demi of one of those elves with slightly pointed ears and a light body frame.

"Aw, come on!" he cursed and Demi shot him a disapproving look before hauling him behind bars. Evadne rolled her eyes as this typical behavior and gave her sister a smile before running back into the woods.

"Don't try to escape." she warned the prisoner "Else I _will_ make one of the plants choke you." the boy scowled and paused in his process of trying to pick the lock.

"There isn't anything else to do. Besides I have to get back to my brother before he goes after the Demeter cabin."

"What do you mean?" Demi asked at the mention of her mom's cabin "Aren't you on the same side?" she asked looking around for anyone who might try to show up to free him.

"Well... We are but I have a… uh... Well I don't _like_ the head counselor. I just...Never mind. I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. You?"

"Demitria Maklen." Demi shrugged "Daughter of Demeter."

"So I've heard." he said and looked at her with some kind of curiosity "You're Felix's sister?" he asked and Demi felt her chest tightened.

"No. I don't have a brother." she said flatly and Travis nodded his head sympathetically.

"I say that a lot too. Doesn't change the fact that he still insists on waking me up with a water balloon every morning so I must not being saying it enough." Demi snorted and leaned against the jail, still watching for any sign of movement.

"Oh please. I've heard of you Travis Stoll. You are the prankster of the year with a brother to match." Travis stood up and took a low bow.

"Glad to see I have a good rep." he told her and she made a face. Typical male. There was another moment of silence before Travis had to start talking even _more_.

"I've been here with my brother since I was nine." he blabbered on. And on. And on. It seemed like he never shut the Hades up. Finally he quieted down after making his zillionth joke. Demi smiled to herself, pleased at the peacefulness before-

"You know he talked about you." It appears she spoke to soon.

"Who?" she asked tiredly, realizing that ignoring Travis only seemed to make him talk more.

"Felix." he said "He used to say-"

"_I don't care what he used to say_!" hissed Demi and almost every plant within a foot around her instantly crumpled. Travis opened and closed his mouth, looking a lot like a gaping fish.

"I-" he started but then cut himself off by staring startled behind her. Demi turned and almost cried with happiness. Titania.

"Hey there Chica." Titania smiled "I got two more for you." With a rough pull she brought in two more people. One was Percy, much to Demi's amusement and the other was a girl whom she had never seen before.

"No!" the girl gasped as soon as she saw Travis "Don't make me go with him!" Demi frowned for a moment. The girl looked as though she was about three years older than her and was terrified at the thought of being with Travis- not that Demi blamed her in any way for _that_.

"Aw, come on Katie!" Travis laughed "You know you want to-"

"I don't!" shrieked Katie and then glanced with almost a begging look at Demi "Don't make me be with him!"

"Skye is captured." Titania said cutting them both off "she got pissed off at this boy and attacked him. Melanie is super annoyed right now but we have the flag. It is only a matter of getting it over here which will take about... ten more minutes."

"That's cool." Demi shrugged and then glanced back "As long as it isn't any longer than that." Titania laughed and Demi shook her head at her friend. Her Titania were close, there was no denying that. She was the only one who Demi ever considered _really _opening up to, which took a lot of effort on her part. She just wasn't for sure if she was entirely ready yet...

"I got a delivery!" Maria called out from behind a tree. Titania's grin suddenly vanished and she turned back to Demi.

"Switch posts with me." she said and Demi stared.

"What? No! Get out of here. You got to catch more people."

"Demi, seriously, go."

"Why?" but before she could answer Maria came forward and pushed someone else into the cell.

Felix.

* * *

><p><em>"One minute."<em>

_"Demi."_

_"Two?"_

_"Demi."_

_"Fine...Four." Felix sighed and threw his hands in the air._

_"Demi it will at_ least _take ten ok?" Demi frowned at her brother and shook her head._

_"Can you just not go?" she begged, picking at her woolen dress, avoiding the eyes of her brother and the dirty looks of people passing by on the highway. She distinctly heard the word 'hobo' as one passed by._

_"Dem hen." Felix said and Demi made a face at the stupid nickname "I have to go. If I don't get foor we'll starve."_

_"Can't I come with you?" she asked and Felix ruffled her hair affectionately._

_"No. I'm going over to the dangerous side of town. I don't want you near those guys ok?" Demi frowned and looked away._

_"You'll be back right?" she asked after a moment and Felix picked her up and held her close._

_"Of course Dem. Of course." _

_"Well...Alright then." she sighed and went back into their self-made shelter, watching her brother's back retreat into the distance._

_He never did come back._

* * *

><p>"Demi-" Titania shook her worriedly and Demi bit her lip. This was going to be a long game.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done! For those of you who haven't figured it out. Felix was the boy Titania ran into in the last chapter. The one who she kept calling "strangely familiar"<strong>

**The next point of view will have more on the action packed part of them game (: I tried to make sure everyone was mentioned at least once. So yeah. The next chapter will probably be in...either Caryna of Sophia's...Maybe Sophie. I just wanted to make sure we got into a bit of Demi's history first. The next chapter will be shorter too so...yeah (: Review and tell me what you thought!**

**By the way...I am REALLY sorry for the late update :( Hopefully I can get these done faster now that I'm on break...**


	6. Chapter 6

To my dear, amazing readers,

I am going to be perfectly frank and honest with you. I can't finish this story. I am so, so, sooo sorry. Just let me explain.

As most of you know, I have cancer. I have recently relapsed and am unable to write... It would take a several more months to get a single chapter up, something I think is unfair to you guys. I really wish there was another way.

You all have been amazing readers and supporters. I loved every single one of your characters and wish I could show them each in their glory, however; it isn't possible at this point. You guys should also know, there is a good chance I won't be returning to fanfiction at all. I am deleting all my stories and revising my whole account. The reason for this is- if I don't make it than I want to make sure all my work isn't just...There. I don't know how to explain it. It would be one thing if they were all finished and perfected but they aren't. My stories which ARE finished, I was planning to rewrite and perfect them. If I was to leave my stories up, I want them to be perfect- for my sake- and they're not. I may write one last final piece before I leave (one shot) but that is it.

I am so sorry. You all have been great. I am so honored and flattered by all your comments- and that you actually took the time out of your lives to write them to me. I have read most of your guys stories (Yes I did, I got curious) and I know all of you are going to turn into amazing writers...For those of you who aren't part of my story but read this for fun, I am sorry I won't be able to finish... I wish you all the best of luck and hope to hear from you in the fanfiction world again.

Lots of love,

~HuntressofArtemis39


End file.
